Loyalty
by insaneantics21
Summary: My version of the beginnings of Brittana. Rated T for language & a bit of ass kicking.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just play with them.**

**Author's Note: **My first Brittana! Hope you like =)

* * *

Santana Lopez grew up in a household where there were only two rules. First rule, you watch out for your family. Second rule, you watch out for yourself. That was it. It taught her loyalty and dedication and how to get what she wanted. Sure, it turned her into somewhat of a cold-hearted bitch, but she was okay with that. It meant she wasn't vulnerable and she didn't open up for anyone to hurt her. The two rules worked just fine for her until she hit freshman year of high school and she met Brittany.

Brittany was different. Not in that she could relate to most five year olds better than she could relate her fellow adolescent peers but in that she was just…happy. All the time. She complimented Santana's cold heart perfectly. Brittany was also fiercely loyal, obedient, and just plain loveable. The first time Brittany and Santana met was in homeroom their first day of high school. Brittany was late to class having gotten lost, the only seat left open was next to Santana because no one else dared to sit there. The blonde was obviously new in town and didn't know anything of Santana's past (which included inducing food poisoning to a kid who was picking on her younger brother) and was therefore completely fearless when she sat down next to the girl.

"Hi!" the bubbly blonde said with a smile. Santana rolled her eyes and groaned. "I'm Brittany!"

"Santana."

"Oh my gosh, like the guitar guy?! Is he your dad?!"

"He's not my dad. We're not related."

"Oh."

The pair had three more classes together that day and Brittany voluntarily sat next to Santana in each one. Each time she re-introduced herself as if they'd never met before. Santana told her in the last class that if she introduced herself again that she wouldn't be able to speak for a month. After school Santana almost thought about putting her head through the locker room wall when she saw Brittany come in to inquire about Cheerios tryouts. When tryouts started out on the football field Santana looked on with absolute jealously as Brittany flipped and danced all over the field better than anyone she'd ever seen. And by anyone that included back-up dancers on MTV and gymnasts in the Olympics. When both girls made the squad Santana reluctantly let Brittany start getting under her skin. By sophomore year they were inseparable.

When the new school year began there was a new rule at McKinley High. There was one person, under any circumstances, that you did not mess with. It wasn't Santana, or Principal Figgins or even Sue Sylvester. It was Brittany, the blonde cheerleader who had shown that she was completely incapable of hurting anyone, ever. Santana had added a new rule to her two existing ones and everyone knew it; watch out for Brittany.

One month into the school year there was apparently someone who hadn't heard that rule and when Brittany came to Cheerios practice in tears mumbling incoherently about being insulted it quickly spread through the school that there was about to be bloodshed. Brittany may not have been the brightest crayon in the box but no one dared point it out, at least not directly to her. So, when it became known that a new jock on the basketball team had accidentally tripped over her in the hallway and then proceeded to tell her she was a dumbass and should go back to special ed where she belonged and to add to it, pushed her to the floor when she knelt down to help him clean up his books, Santana was more than furious.

The jock had obviously also not heard about the end of the previous school year when someone had made the mistake of insulting Brittany and Santana took it upon herself to knock the boy unconscious and wrap him in duct tape. When the first strip was pulled away it was apparent that she had left him in only his underwear. It wouldn't have been so bad had his nickname (for obvious reasons) not been "Wolfman".

Brittany sat on the bleachers in the gym sobbing into Santana's shoulder and the Latina wrapped her arms around the blonde and rocked her back and forth.

"Britt, listen to me, he's not going to get away with it. You know he won't."

"D-don't h-hurt him."

"Well what do you want me to do then?"

Brittany shrugged.

"Listen to me, Brittany. No one messes with you, okay? I've worked really hard to make sure of that and I'll be damned if I let some asshole ruin it."

The next day Santana escorted Brittany to each class and left her own early, despite the protests of her teachers, to pick Brittany up. When the blonde spotted the offending jock in the hallway she cowered next to a wall of lockers and pointed at him. The look on Brittany's face only enraged Santana more; Brittany had _really_ been hurt by this. Santana hugged her and kissed the blonde girl's forehead.

"Don't move," Santana said. Brittany nodded. She turned Brittany around, facing the opposite direction of the jock.

Santana marched up to the towering jock and glanced back over her shoulder at Brittany. She had to reach up to tap the boy on the shoulder and when he spun around he looked down at her and laughed.

"So you're the one I'm supposed to be afraid of, right? The way people talked I thought you might've been the Hulk."

"I'm worse."

Santana grabbed the boy's books and threw them to the ground. Before he could say anything a perfectly placed high kick landed right between his legs and he was rolling on the ground in absolute agony.

"Crazy…bitch!" he managed to gasp. Santana only responded by grabbing a handful of his hair and bringing him up to his knees. She looked down at him and smirked.

"Don't think for one second that this is all you're getting, asshole. This is just the beginning. Have your friends tell you about Wolfman."

Santana turned away and walked back to Brittany who had obediently remained turned away from the scene. Santana wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders and led her to a nearby bathroom to dry her tears and touch up her makeup.

Santana was touching up Brittany's lip gloss when the blonde wrapped her fingers around the girl's tanned wrist and pushed her hand away. Before Santana could speak Brittany leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When Santana finally opened her eyes after the shock of what just happened registered in her brain, Brittany was smiling.

"Why did you do that, B?"

Brittany shrugged. "Just wanted to. Did you not like it?"

"I did. I liked it, I mean."

"Maybe I'll do it again sometime."

Santana's heart melted that day. Outwardly she was still capable of destroying the new kid's car and setting fire to the things in his locker to teach him a lesson (he never even looked at Brittany again after that day) and she did agree to take glee club down but inside she was completely different. Slowly but surely it seeped out and by show choir sectionals she admitted that she had a soft spot for the glee kids and she let it slip that they were the best part of her day. She quickly took it back when she and Brittany had a moment alone and the blonde reminded her that stolen kisses and whispered words of adoration were not only the best parts of her day but most definitely the best of her life.


End file.
